


One Shots (Wolfstar)

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, bisexual remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: One shots





	1. One shot 1

 

"I'm in love, Prongs!" Sirius said, 3pm.

"Sirius, go to sleep," James said annoyed.

"I can't," Sirius said and sat up. "I'm only dreaming of him..his hair, his smile, his everything!"

"Padfoot, if you wont shut up anytime soon, I'll make you shut up!" James said, and threw a pillow on Sirius.

"But, I can't stop thinking about him, Prongs. How did you feel with Lily, before you dated?" Sirius asked, and James blushed.

"Probably like you're feeling right now, I suppose," James said, with a big grin crossing his face.

"How should I tell him? We know he's bisexual, so maybe he has a crush on me?" Sirius said. 

"I saw him flirting with a Ravenclaw bloke yesterday! So, maybe he has something going on with him," James said and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"No! Moony can't be in love with anyone there isn't me! He has to love me, and only me!" Sirius said and stood up.

"I don't know Pads, maybe he dosen't like you like that? But - Hey what are you doing?" James asked, as Sirius took some paper.

"I'll write him a letter. And you'll have to give it to him, you know," Sirius answered with a grin.

"Why me? Why does it always have to be me!?" James asked, and Sirius started to write.

\---

"Hey Rem!" James said at breakfast. 

"Yeah? What's up Prongs? Where's Peter and Sirius?" Remus asked, and took a seat next to James.

"They're in detention, Minnie gave them yesterday," James said, and smirked of the memory.

"Why am I not suprised?" Remus asked with a small grin, and then greeted his friend Lily.

"So, I have something for you, from Sirius," James said, and gave the letter to Remus.

Remus read it, and it said:

_"Dearest Remus,_

_I, Sirius Orion Black, has something to tell you._

_For a pretty long time (since 4th year I think) have I been crushing on this bloke._

_He's the sweetest bloke ever!_

_He always makes me smile._

_I love his smile, his curly messy hair, his amber eyes, and much more!_

_He loves tea, chocolate, books and his jumpers._

_Do you know him? You must know him._

_I love you, Remus John Lupin._

_I don't care what others might think of me,_

_but I want the whole school to know my undying love for you._

_Can you love me back? I'll try everything to win your heart!_

_All love,_

_Sirius."_

Remus stared at the letter with his eyes wide open.

"What..this..no..joke..love..me?" Remus muttered.

He hadn't seen that Sirius stood there with a grin on his face.

"I thought you had detention!" Lily said, and Sirius glared at her.

"I didn't. I just wanted James to say that. What do you think-" but before Sirius had finished, he was cut off my lips on his own.

Remus had pressed their lips together, and Sirius had made a little moan of suprise.

"I love you too, Sirius Orion Black," Remus said and smiled.

Sirius kissed him hard.

 


	2. One Shot 2

 

"Truth or dare," James asked, looking at Sirius with a smirk.

"Truth," Sirius answered, and took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"If you should shag anyone in this room, who would it be?" James asked.

"You know who, Prongs," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but they don't," James said sending Sirius a big grin.

"Remus. I would shag Remus John Fucking Lupin, alright?" Sirius said, and it made Remus blush.

"Now, Remus, truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Dare, I think," Remus muttered, avoiding eyecontact with Sirius, or James.

"I dare you to kiss me," Sirius said, and smirked.

Remus' cheek flushed red. "What- No..no?" Remus said, and James started to laugh.

"Come on Moony, are you scared?" James asked.

"No, but I don't wanna cheat on my boyfriend," Remus answered simply.

"Your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend, I ask!" Sirius said sounding desperate.

"Why does that matter?" Remus asked.

"It does! You're our best friend, and you haven't told us?" Sirius said, with tears in his eyes.

"All this time, Rem, and I thought we had something going on between us! But no!?" Sirius said and left.

"Sirius!" James yelled, but sighed as he left. "You should talk to him. I'm not gonna talk to him!" James said.

Remus got up, and found Sirius sitting outside and smoking.

"Sirius..I'm really sorry..I don't have a boyfriend, you know," Remus said sighing.

"You don't? But then why would you say it?" Sirius asked, with hope in his eyes.

"I didn't want our first kiss to be because of a game, Pads! I wanted it to be...I don't know, special?" Remus said.

"So, you actually did want to kiss me?" Sirius asked with a big smile.

"Of course! I've fancied you for a pretty long time," Remus answered.

Sirius pressed their lips together, and Remus fast kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius and James was sitting in class, and laughing. They didn't exactly pay any attention to their teacher's words, or just the class. No, they were too busy talking about their crushes, Remus and Lily. Of course, their teacher had noticed they weren't paying attention. 

"Mr Potter and Mr Black, could you please share your little chat with the rest of the class? It seems to be more important than my class. So please, tell us what you two boys are laughing and talking about," Mr Flitwick said and they blushed hard. 

"We can't exactly tell you-" James said but got cut off by Sirius.

"We were talking about school. And how you're our favorite teacher, of course. What else did you think we would be talking about in your classes?" Sirius asked with a small grin on his lips. Remus rolled his eyes, and so did Lily.

Mr Flitwick looked annoyed, and crossed his arms. "Detention," he finally said and it made both James and Sirius groan. Mr Flitwick just rolled his eyes at the loud groan.

"You know boys, why can't you just be more like Mr Lupin or Mr Evans?" Mr Flitwick asked, and Remus blushed a little.

"Because we're James and Sirius!" James yelled, and it made Remus and Lily roll their eyes again. 

"But really, detention after class.. Or wait no! I have a great idea, since I have a meeting with Dumbledore later. Mr Evans, you'll tutor Mr Potter after school, in potions classroom. And Mr Lupin, you'll tutor Mr Black in the library after school. Great?" Mr Flitwick said and smiled.

"Why do I get Sirius?" Remus asked and it hurt Sirius a little. "Professor, can I get James?"

"No no, Mr Lupin," Mr Flitwick said. "Mr Black needs help in DADA, and you're gonna tutor him."

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius felt really hurt.

\---

After class Sirius found Remus reading in the library. He walked over to him and placed himself on a sofa, next to Remus' armchair.

"Well hello, dear Moony," Sirius said and grinned. Remus let out a big long sigh. 

"Let's just get started, shall we?" Remus asked and took his DADA books.

"Remus.. Why don't you wanna tutor me?" Sirius asked looking hurt.

"Sirius, you know exactly why I don't wanna tutor you," Remus said eyes focused on his DADA book.

"I don't!" Sirius yelled. "You have been ignoring me the past week. What have I done or said?"

"I thought James told you..?" Remus asked meeting Sirius' eyes.

"No, he hasn't told me anything?" Sirius asked confused.

"James told me he told you what I told you!" Remus said a little too fast.

"What..?" Sirius asked.

"I'm in love with you, Sirius!" Remus said and Sirius smiled bright.

Before anyone could say anything, Sirius had pressed his lips to Remus'. 


End file.
